


this is just a willy wonka smut fic

by clownmoss



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, ambiguous genitals for reader, lube was used dw, there's like no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmoss/pseuds/clownmoss
Summary: there is literally no plot here. it's just willy wonka. it's also badly written. :)
Relationships: Willy Wonka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	this is just a willy wonka smut fic

the sky was baby blue and the clouds looked like cotton candy. the grass was soft under your body. the sun was a vivid yellow akin to a lemon jawbreaker. the air was sweet and syrupy-smelling and normally you would take it in with a calm mind.

but your knees dug into the grass and you felt chocolate melting underneath, and the afternoon-bright sun reflected off of the clear glass roof and walls. your mouth was stuffed full of something undeniably delicious. he moaned above you.

his marshmallow-soft hands tangled in your hair, pressing you closer to him and shoving his dick farther down your throat. you gagged violently and gripped on to his thighs, taking it, for you knew he wouldn't be pleased with you if you had to stop.

he was completely involved in his own sugary-sweet bliss, and his pleasure-filled moans and sighs were like cupcakes. there were salty tears pricking your eyes from the harsh thrusting. you looked up at him, his skin as pure as butter, his face contorted in a way that made you shudder. you felt so hot between your legs, but you had to wait. he would take care of you in a minute.

he cried out your name, forcing your lips flush against his stomach as he spilled his _syrup_ into your mouth. it tasted as good as the rest of his factory smelled. his bobbed hair was messy and stuck to his face--which was extremely unusual for him--and his pale face was flushed a pretty pink. his eyes were squeezed shut. he let out a final few sighs before opening them.

gazing down at you, a slight smirk on his lips, he let go of your head and let you pull yourself away from him. you let out a shaky breath, spots of his sweet cum staining your lips. he quickly motioned for you to flip over, his dick already hardening once again. the chocolatier could never satisfy his want for candy, and he could never satisfy his want for you.

he wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see his torso clearly, but he still donned his signature jacket. reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small bottle of strawberry lube. it was cold against your skin and dripped down into the grass, but his now-slippery cock was warm against your entrance.

it didn't take long for him to slide in, stretching you out and making you whimper. he leaned over to lick some of the lube from your back. you shivered and he grabbed your chin, pulling your head up to place a multi-flavored kiss to your lips. he then began thrusting.

his fingers slid down to your hips, holding you in place as his skin slapped against yours over and over. you couldn't stop the whimpers and moans that spilled from your lips, and he hit deeper inside you. he voiced his own joy, letting it echo through the edible room.

you couldn't see anything except for a few trees in front of you, and that didn't please you.

"i want to see you, willy," you breathed. he did as you asked, pulling out and flipping you over. it only took a few seconds for him to regain his pace.

he smirked at you, biting his lip as you let out an erotic moan. he leaned in to kiss you, breaths and saliva mixing. his tongue pressed against yours and you pressed back. he tasted sweeter than chocolate.

his violet eyes shined with joy, lust, and excitement. his eyebrows drew up as he panted, before letting out a long, drawn out moan. he was letting you taste the release before it happened.

you were panting and moaning and your throat hurt like hell. your jaw was still sore from him face-fucking you. you felt so hot, and his pale skin glistened with sweat alongside you. you were getting close, and you hoped he wouldn't draw it out any longer.

he did.

he immediately pulled out, leaving you empty and wanting. a teasing smirk graced his lips, which were cherry-red from being pressed against yours. his cock--as pale as the rest of his body, save for a flushed pink head--was tinted pink from the lube. he slapped it against your thigh, groaning as it made impact.

you began to get annoyed.

"willy--"

he pushed back into you, hands gripping your hips hard enough to leave a mark. you let out a filthy moan at the unexpected pleasure, and you could tell by his face that he loved it. you were close, so close, the euphoric bliss dancing right in front of you. it was pure white, sickeningly sweet, and you screamed as it washed over you.

you felt like you were in heaven. he didn't stop fucking you throughout your high, and tears came to your eyes with the over-stimulation. it was unbearable, but soon you came once again, this time harder and shorter than the last. your body was shaking, and yet he still didn't stop.

his lips pressed against the nape of your neck and he bit hard, moaning loudly and causing vibrations against the skin. he pressed his whole body flush against yours, spilling his white-hot cum into you. you saw stars as you came again, body shaking violently. you felt like passing out.

he panted hard against your skin, reluctantly pulling out of you. some of his cum spilled out with him. his bare hands caressed your hips and your back, pulling you to sit on his lap. you slumped against him, completely and utterly exhausted. he managed a tired smile, eyes still glimmering with joy and excitement.

the grass was still as soft as it was before and the air still smelled as sweet. it was as if nothing had happened, though both of your disheveled appearances would prove otherwise.

"so, sweetheart," he began, voice hoarse from the strain he had put on it, "would you care to shower with me?"

you looked at him in utter disbelief, although your aching muscles craved the relaxation of hot water. he shook his head and giggled.

"i won't try anything! i know you're exhausted."

reluctantly, you agreed, pressing a light kiss to his jaw. he grinned widely and picked you up, holding you tightly to his chest. he began making strides to the nearest shower room.

"..or maybe i will try something."


End file.
